


Lay off the body spray, babe

by twoheartsx



Series: College AU [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And I adore this au, Because I need more fluff for them, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, This is just something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung has a solution for Sing's issue with using too much Axe.





	Lay off the body spray, babe

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about this in my group and I just had to add it. I hope you guys like it.

Yut-Lung had been dating Sing for a few months now. Every since that time, which Yut-Lung both laughed at and was still slightly annoyed about. He never got the stain out of his jacket. That jacket had costed him almost three hundred dollars. A date was payment for it and somehow he’d ended up dating Sing. He really liked him. He wasn’t like the stuffy guys his brothers tried to pair him off with. Sing was funny and down to earth and very kind. He made Yut-Lung happy, something he’d never had with a guy before. He really liked Sing, he didn’t however like all the bodyspray he used. It was way too much, you could smell him from a mile away. Shorter had teased him about it on more than one occasion which caused the younger boy to just shake his head. Yut-Lung decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. 

“Sing,” Yut-Lung called out as he walked up to his boyfriend. Sing turned around, hands in his pockets and smiled at Yut-Lung. 

“Hey, cutie.” Sing responded. He throw an arm over Yut-Lung’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head. Sing made a face as his nose was assaulted by the smell of axe. He resisted the urge to gag. 

“I need to talk to you.” Yut-Lung said. Sing frowned. Those were never good words to hear. Also, words he’d never heard Yut-Lung say before. 

“Sure. Did I do something?” Sing asked, looking down at his boyfriend. Yut-Lung made a face and then shrugged. 

“Kinda. I don’t think you really realize you do it. I have no idea how.” Yut-Lung mumbled the last part. He stepped in front of Sing. “How do I put this nicely?” 

“When do you ever put things nicely?” Sing asked and immediately regretted saying it as Yut-Lung shot him a glare. The smaller males face softened as he sighed. 

“You need to cut back on the axe or maybe even not wear it at all. It’s so suffocating. You use way too much.” Yut-Lung said. Sing arched a brow, frowning. Yut-Lung reached into his bedazzled bag and pulled out a box. “Which is why I got you this.” 

“Thanks.” Sing grabbed it, looking it over. He was surprised to find it was an extremely expensive bottle of cologne. 

“Just put a little on, but this is better than that cheap stuff you use.” Yut-Lung zipped up his bag and adjusted it on his shoulder. 

“This stuff is so expensive Yut.” Sing replied. Yut-Lung blushed a bit and wrapped his arms around Sing’s neck. He pressed their noses together. 

“Well, you’re my boyfriend and I only want the best for you.” Yut-Lung whispered, blushing even more. “But mostly because I hate the smell of your body spray.”

“Sure, babe.” Sing laughed, pressing a kiss to Yut-Lung’s lips. He tasted his rose water lip balm, feeling Yut-Lung smiling into the kiss. Sing loved that about Yut-Lung. How he acted like he didn’t care even though he had a heart of gold. Yut-Lung pulled back, running a hand through his own hair. 

“You have class to get to. I’ll see you later, boyfriend.” Yut-Lung backed up some. Sing nodded his head. 

“I’ll see you later, babe.” Sing walked off, smiling. He’d gotten lucky to have a man who cared about him. Even if he showed it in some strange ways sometimes.


End file.
